Nothing is What it Seems
by penguinsstolemysanity
Summary: This is a HermioneFred fic. where Hermione is in her last year of Hogwarts and she begins to realize her new found feelings for a certain red-head, can they be more than just a fling? Rated M for later chapters... ;)
1. Going Back

Nothing is What it Seems

-Going Back-

I could hear myself breathing as I lay there in the darkness of my room trying to figure out my next move. The light was peeking through the curtains and I could hear the birds chirping melodically outside as if beckoning me out of my comfy bed. I let out a small groan of defeat and pulled the covers off of myself, letting the cold air hit my body. My bare feet clapped on my hardwood floor as I made my way into my bathroom. I clicked on the light and looked at my sleepy reflection in the mirror. I am 17 now, even though it seems like only yesterday that I had turned 11 and had gotten my letter for Hogwarts, but here I am, and its my last year. I took the hairbrush off of my sink and ran it through my bushy hair until all of the knots were gone.

"'Mione!" my mother called from the kitchen "Come get some breakfast before you have to leave!"

"I'm coming mom!" I shouted back. I hastily brushed my teeth and clapped back into my room to make sure I had packed everything I needed and to get dressed. After a few minutes I decided to wear a pair of faded blue jeans and a pink polo shirt that showed the smallest amount of mid-drift and some sandals. I glanced briefly at the mirror to check my reflection and then pulled my trunk into the kitchen where my mother and father resided.

"Morning," I smiled as I kissed my mother and father on the cheek and sat down at the kitchen table. My mother placed scrambled eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice in front of me and I began to eat.

"Ready for another school year sweetie?" My father asked from the top of his newspaper.

"Yes father." I smile, already feeling the anticipation that I got in my stomach this time of year. I couldn't wait to get back.

"Mrs. Weasley is expecting you, right dear?" asked my mother.

"She is mother, I'll be traveling by floo powder, just like last time. Don't worry mom." I said smiling at her worried expression. They always got this way when I left. The clock in our living room rang out, letting us all know that it was now eleven, meaning that it was time for me to go. My mother sighed sadly and my father folded his newspaper up on the table and looked at me with a sad smile on his face.

"Well kiddo," He said, standing up and walking towards me, "You have a great year, don't forget to write." He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me hard, giving me a kiss on my forehead and then stepping back. My mother let out a whimper and smothered me in her arms.

"You better write Hermione Granger." She whispered with tears in her eyes and sadness in her voice.

"Of course I will mom." I assured her.

I sighed and collected my stuff up. We walked into our cozy living room and I stood in front of the fireplace.

"I love you guys." I whispered, grinning at them both. I took out some floo powder from my trunk and stood in front of the warm fire that my father made every morning.

"The Burrow!" I shouted, and off I went.


	2. The Burrow

****

The Burrow

I fell with a thud into the Weasley's living room and was immediately smothered by one of Mrs. Weasley's famous hugs.

"Mum, you're gonna kill 'er" I heard the youngest Weasley say somewhere behind Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she let go of me and brushed the soot from the fireplace off of my shirt, "You don't mind, do you dear?"

"Of course not Mrs. Weasley" I smiled and moved to greet Ginny.

"How are you?" She asked excitedly giving me the once over, "You look fantastic!"

I was taken aback by her response, but quickly responded "Thanks! So do you! Where are the others?"

"They're all out in the back waiting for dinner. Why don't you get cleaned up and meet us outside! Come along Ginny, you need to help carry out the dishes." Mrs. Weasley said in her motherly tone

"Ahh…mum!" groaned Ginny

"Come along Ginny!" She shooed Ginny out of the room, leaving me there all by myself, covered in soot. I sighed and began to make the long journey up the stairs to the bathroom. Once I reached the door I pushed it open and was immediately bombarded by someone screaming,  
"THERES SOMEONE IN HERE! GET OUT!"

I looked up and instantly regretted that I did. I came face to face with a fully mature naked man with red hair.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "I'm sorry!"

"J…Just get out!" shouted the boy that I now recognized to be either Fred or George.

I turned on my heels and slammed the door. I ran down the stairs in a rush, stumbling on various objects as I went. When I reached the bottom I leaned against the wall and pressed my hands into my face.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no…" I whispered to myself, trying hard to get rid of the image now burned into my mind of that naked man. I could feel the heat on my cheeks when I heard the bathroom door open above me, he was coming down the stairs. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I looked up and saw him walk down the stairs, his face bright red and worried.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered, completely embarrassed.

He placed a forced grin onto his face and said, "Its cool Hermione…happens all the time. Don't worry." His face was getting redder as he said this, but I pretended to not notice and try to play it cool as well.

"I'm sure it does…" I smiled awkwardly. He sighed and scratched his head,

"So…uhh…how was your journey?"

"It was…"

"OY! FRED! Get out here!" shouted Bill from outside, I silently thanked him for relieving me of the awkward moment I was having with who I now knew to be Fred.

"Er….better get going…the bathroom's free now." He left without another word, leaving me completely embarrassed. I sighed and walked back up the stairs to the bathroom. The summer was already turning out to be full of surprises!

I know my chapters are short, but I plan to update almost daily, so it shouldn't be a problem in the long run, but still I'll try to make them long enough to be enjoy full. Thanks for the reviews! ) P.S. Thanks to boiledpotato for correcting my mistake!


	3. Dinner With The Weaslys

Dinner with the Weasleys

I opened the door to the bathroom and rushed inside, quickly slamming the door behind me. _What just happened?_ I asked myself. _Did I just see Fred Weasley naked? _ I groaned and sat on the ground. _What am I going to say to him? Oh god…_

"Hermione? Dear are you okay?" I hear Mrs. Weasley call from down the stairs. I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair.  
"Coming!" I yelled out, turning on the sink water. I looked at my worried reflection and said, "Get a grip on yourself Hermione…its not the end of the world." I sighed and splashed cold water on my face before turning towards the door and slowly opening it…relishing the little time I had left by myself before I had to face the embarrassment waiting for me downstairs.

When I reached the door to the Weasley's backyard I felt the heat begin to rise up to my cheeks. I heard the others laughing outside, completely oblivious to everything that just happened. I heard Bill say "Where's Hermione?" so I took a breath and stepped outside. I was greeted by a wave of "hellos" as I walked towards the table. I smiled and waved and then looked in horror at the only spot left to sit at the table…in between Mr. Weasley and…._Fred_…Gulp. I let out a mental groan and sat down, avoiding Fred's eyes.

"How are you Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked, patting my shoulder with his hand.

"I'm okay Mr. Weasley…how are things at work?"

"Oh, hectic as always. I actually have to leave right after dinner…everyone's working overtime at the office because…well…you know why…" Of course he was talking about Voldemort's return, the whole wizard world was tense because of it. I smiled and nodded and turned my focus to my food to distract me from thinking about what just happened. Mrs. Weasley had made a spectacular spread complete with 3 roast chickens, potatoes in every form (mashed, roasted, baked…), ham, turkey, and an assortment of desserts including one of my favorites, strawberry cobbler. I sat there and listened in on the many conversations around the table. Ron was going on and on about his new girlfriend, Jessica, to Charlie and a bored Ginny. Mr. Weasley and Bill were discussing work related subjects and Mrs. Weasley was fussing over George and Fred's new job at the joke shop. After an hour, everyone was full to the brim and very sleepy.

"Well, I must leave you all now. " Mr.Weasley said, breaking the silence, "Duty calls. Bye dear, it was a very delicious dinner." He kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and disapparated without another word. We all got up and watched Mrs. Weasley make the dishes disappear with the flick of her wand.

"Time for bed. " Mrs. Weasley said. I quickly sat up and made for the door, but then I felt a hand holding me back.

"Hang on Hermione. We need to talk."…it was Fred.

Oh god…help me.


	4. A Walk in the Dark

-A Walk in the Dark-

My heart was beating a mile a minute as he directed me towards Mrs. Weasley's beautiful garden, everyone else had gone inside, completely oblivious to what had happened between Fred and I only a few hours ago. He stopped at the edge of the garden and let out a sigh, running his hand through his red hair. For just a second I felt as though I saw something more than just Fred the jokester as he stood there searching for words that didn't seem to come. He looked dignified as he looked off towards the moon, and yet at the same time, worried, his eyes seemed gentle and caring as he finally turned and looked into my own eyes. He opened his mouth, sighed, then closed it again, his face turning red. Finally he sighed, and whispered.

"Hermione…" Touching my hand for a brief moment before continuing, "I…" He began, but then I interrupted.

"I'm sorry Fred. I didn't mean to walk in on you. It was a mistake. To be honest I'm completely embarrassed." _Oh god Hermione, shut up! _I thought to myself as I continued to ramble on hopelessly, "I should've knocked on the door, but I assumed that everybody was already out…"

"Hermione…" Fred asked, his evil grin returning to his face, Fred the jokester was back, "Just admit that you liked it" He laughed playfully and I grinned at him, shoving him slightly with my hand.

"You wish." I replied with a laugh. Then there was silence and I looked up at him, amazed to see that he was looking down at me with a serious look on his face. He sighed once more and whispered, "I do." and then without another word turned on his heels and walked back into the house, leaving me dumbfounded and stunned. _What just happened? _I asked myself. _Was he serious? No…no he couldn't have been serious…why would he be?_

But Still…what if he was?

I know this chapter is small and I'm sorry, but its one in the morning and I need to get some sleep. I promise the next chapter will be longer!


	5. Alone and Confused

****

-Alone and Confused-

I stood there for a moment…dazed and confused at what had just happened. I let out a small sigh and stepped inside the house. All was dark when I got inside. Everyone had gone to bed. I marched up the stairs to Ginny's room and quietly opened the door. Ginny was inside and she was already asleep so I crept inside, closed the door, and began to change into my pajamas. Once I was finished I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I closed my eyes tight and tried to make sense of what had just happened. Did he mean it? Could he really like me even after how mean I was to him during 5th year? No…no he cant like me…

After contemplating for a bit I felt myself doze off into a dreamless sleep and I thought no more…

"HERMIONE!" I was woken up to a screaming Ginny who was shaking me vigorously.

"What!" I yelled, afraid that something bad was happening, "What's happening?"

She laughed and said, "Nothing…you just wouldn't wake up." She giggled to herself and walked towards the door, "Breakfast is ready downstairs so you should come down." and with that she left.

I groaned and pulled myself out of the bed. I pulled on a robe and some socks and made my way down to the dining room table.

"Morning everyone!" I said cheerily as I sat down next to Ron and Ginny, everyone murmured their reply and I noticed that Fred and George were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's George and Fred?" I asked innocently, even though inside I was kind of disappointed…part of me wanted to see Fred again.

"They have to work now." grinned Ginny, "they've been getting up at 7 every morning to go to work. They're really dedicated." The rest of the table grunted in agreement and continued to eat. Once we were done eating the others got up and went off to do their tasks for the day. I sighed and walked outside to the garden where Fred and I had talked the night before. The day was perfect, there was only a slight breeze and the sky a deep blue. I looked down at the various flowers scattered out among the garden, as well as potatoes, carrots, and other vegetables. The flowers were multi-colored and swayed in the breeze. I walked over to a tree and leaned against it, letting the sun hit my body, warming me up. I crossed my arms over each other and closed my eyes.

My mind began to wander as I began to think about Fred. _What do you think it would be like to be his girlfriend? _I asked myself. _He's probably a good kisser…after all, he's dated about half of the female student body at Hogwarts…he's probably more than just a good kisser… _My mind went into a daze for a time as I pictured all the different scenarios of dating Fred, but then it snapped back. _What the hell are you thinking about Hermione? _I asked myself angrily…_this is Fred were talking about…the same Fred who was throwing up in a can last year for the amusement of others…the same Fred who irresponsibly gave out candies to first years to test the effects…you don't want to be with him… But still, there's something about him isn't there? _I groaned and put my hands over my eyes…I was so confused at what to think. Luckily my mind snapped back to reality when I heard Ginny call my name from inside the house.

"'Mione! Get in here!" I pushed myself off of the tree and made my way back inside.

"What's up?" I asked, stretching as I did so.

"We're going to go see Fred and George's joke shop." She grinned, "Granted I've seen it about a dozen times, but Harry's coming today and Ron's girlfriend too and they've never seen it…so what do you say?"

I felt my heart flutter for just a moment and then replied, "Sure!"

"Great! Let's go!" She smiled and handed me a handful of floo powder.


End file.
